


Social Activism (or how to make the world a better place by kissing Spencer Smith) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Demonstration, Fanboy!, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surprise Kiss, public makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is political,” Gerard announces, and kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Activism (or how to make the world a better place by kissing Spencer Smith) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Social Activism (or how to make the world a better place by kissing Spencer Smith)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11171) by airgiodslv. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> The final old podfic I'm uploading.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom/Social%20Activism%20%28or,%20How%20to%20Make%20the%20World%20a%20Better%20Place%20by%20Kissing%20Spencer%20Smith%29.mp3) | 9:53 | 8.99 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/social-activism-or-how-to-make-world-better-place-by-kissing-spencer-smith) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
